Evil Turns Good Akatsuki Turned Compassionate
by Angele Ren Amaris
Summary: A young girl abused by her parents finds her way to Konoha after killing them. Years pass and she is accepted. Until her dark side resurfaces and Konoha decides to attack her. She is taken in by the Akatsuki and slowly manages to find her true self...


Loneliness

Loneliness. Abuse. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Hatred. Grief. Those were the only feelings that Kaiya Masori felt. Kaiya was born May 16th, the night of the full moon in Kirigakure . She had her mom's long black hair, blue eyes and fair complexion. Maybe it was the moon or some higher power, but she was born with unimaginably strong powers. For the first few years of her life, up until she turned 5, her parents loved her and she was happy. But then her powers awakened by accident on her 5th birthday and nearly burned down the house. Since that day, her parents decided she was a disgrace to the family and began treating her like she didn't exist. However, in order to survive, Kaiya sometimes needed to ask her mother or father for food, or whatever else she needed, and that's when the abuse started.

At first it started out as nothing more than a slap when she interrupted them to ask for something. It didn't take long though for her mother and father to elevate the abuse. Kaiya soon found herself being locked up in a dark room with no furniture. Every now and then, her father would come in and start hitting her for no reason. After surviving like this for two years, her wounds healed almost as soon as she sustained them, Kaiya decided she couldn't take it anymore. Her anger could no longer rise. It had reached its maximum and Kaiya knew she needed to release it before something bad happened. After thinking it over, Kaiya came to the conclusion that the only way to relieve her anger, would be to rectify the situation.

So, at midnight, on September 3rd, when she was seven years old, Kaiya murdered her father when he entered the room to abuse her again. Since the door was now unlocked, Kaiya left the room and hunted down her mother. Kaiya's mother was now trapped in a corner, and for the first time begged for her life. But Kaiya had no more compassion, no more happiness, mercy, friendliness, or love. One minute later, her mother's blood was splattered over the walls and on the furniture. The furniture her parents had loved more than her. Losing herself in her rage, she went on a rampage and completely destroyed the house and everything in it.

When she calmed down, Kaiya realized she wouldn't be able to live here any longer, not that she wanted to anyways. She ran. She didn't even know where she was going. She just knew that she had to get far away from this place and hope the memories of what happened would fade away to nothing. A couple days later, Kaiya almost reached Konohagakure. Tired from journeying for so long without eating or resting she collapsed due to exhaustion a couple yards away from the main gate.

Kaiya awoke slowly. She had a headache. When her eyes were fully open, she sat up with a jolt and began looking around. She was in a room with white walls, a white bed and night stand, with a window, which was allowing the mid-afternoon sunlight to filter into the room. The window was open and a cool breeze entered the room, cooling her down. She thought back to the last thing she remembered. Falling due to exhaustion.

_Without warning, everything went pitch black. Then a red mist appeared out of nowhere in front of Kaiya. It grew and grew until the form of a person was transparent yet clearly visible and standing where the mist had been. Then three more mists appeared each a different color. One was black, the second was white, and the third was blue. They followed the same process. When all four were completely formed, they became more solid until Kaiya would be able to touch them instead of having her hand go through them. _

The black figure began to speak. .:_Hello Kaiya. My name is Shadow and I am the element darkness. These are my friends, Wind, Flame and Ocean, or if you prefer, Air, Fire and Water. We have long awaited the day when we would be able to speak to you. :. _

_Despite the fact that they appeared out of nowhere, Kaiya was not afraid. Deep down, she was expecting these four to visit._ "So, you've been inside me this entire time?"

_.:Yes. We are the majority of your powers and you can call on us anytime to fight for you. That is our purpose. Now listen closely Kaiya. You also have the ability to change your age at any given time. You are immortal and cannot die now that life has been given to you and we have awakened. You now will receive any thought anybody ever thinks, no matter who they are or where they are in relation to you. You can also send thoughts into peoples minds or read them if that is what you desire. You may have noticed this already, but you also have the ability to heal, and this ability happens naturally because we are also here to protect you. You can talk to animals. They will not attack you, even if their master commands them too. Two more things. First, you can teleport yourself to any location, as long as you focus on the destination. Second, you can make yourself invisible or change your appearance at will. We are always with you so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. We can do anything you need us to. So for now we say goodbye. :._

The room went back to normal. Just as the last bit of darkness disappeared, the door opened and three people came in.

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the lack of excitement. Well, now you know about Kaiya so I can get on with the plot.


End file.
